<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simon Snow and the Snow Devil by FoolofaBookWyrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790105">Simon Snow and the Snow Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolofaBookWyrm/pseuds/FoolofaBookWyrm'>FoolofaBookWyrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Carry On Countdown, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolofaBookWyrm/pseuds/FoolofaBookWyrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Simon and Baz head back to Hampshire to celebrate the holidays with the Grimms, they are confronted by a small furry creature they’ve encountered before. </p><p>Carry On Countdown 2020 prompt - "Animals"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simon Snow and the Snow Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/gifts">pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047503">baby animals</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker">pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by and based on the ficlet <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047503">"Baby Animals"</a> by my friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker">Pipsqueakparker</a>! You don't have to read that one first to understand this, but it's a sweet 700 words that you won't regret! </p><p>Thank you to my wonderful friends for beta reading for me! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug">CaityBug</a>, <a href="http://hufflepunky.tumblr.com/">HufflePunky</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLiddle/pseuds/AliceLiddle">AliceLiddle</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwings/pseuds/waterwings">Amy (Waterwings)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="name-center">
  <p>BAZ</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="font-cambria">
  <p>Snow and I are nestled into a corner of the library at my family’s Estate in Hampshire when I hear it.</p>
  <p>A faint scraping at the glass doors that lead out onto the back garden. </p>
  <p>Simon remains blissfully ignorant of the noise and its sneaky little culprit. He is, however, as observant of my moods and mannerisms as he’s ever been. </p>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” he asks, setting the manga he was reading down. </p>
  <p>“I think you may want to put on your boots and jacket, Snow. I believe someone’s realized we’ve come for a visit.”</p>
  <p>He leaps from the sofa, nearly knocking me to the ground with his wings. The smile plastered to his face is a sight to behold. </p>
  <p>“C’mon then!” He’s pulling me to my feet, dragging me off to the foyer to collect our boots and coats. </p>
  <p>Within five minutes, I go from being nestled snugly with my boyfriend in the sitting room, to freezing my arse off in three feet of snow so the aforementioned boyfriend can go head to head with a furry demon. </p>
  <p>I suppress a laugh as I watch Simon Snow, Chosen One and Greatest Mage, be taken down by a vicious wild animal. </p>
  <p>“No, no! <em>STOP!</em> ” He bellows at the top of his lungs, between stifled laughs, as the furry red beast attacks his face with its tongue.</p>
  <p>It jumps excitedly a couple of times on his chest before turning its sights on me. </p>
  <p>I give it a stern look, refusing to back down. Show no fear. </p>
  <p>
  <em>You are a predator too, Basilton. Don’t let it catch you off guard.</em>
</p>
  <p>It bounds at me in two swift leaps, catching me square in the abdomen and knocking me off balance into the cursed snow. </p>
  <p>I stare up at the long white snout and black beady eyes peering down at me. </p>
  <p>“Alright, alright! Easy boy, you got me!” I cry in defeat. </p>
  <p>It gives my face a quick lick before scurrying back over to Simon. </p>
  <p>He picks up the fox in his broad arms, giving him a scratch behind the ears. </p>
  <p>“Did you miss us, boy?” he asks the fox. “We looked for you this morning when we got here, but you were too busy off playing with your friends!” He cradles the fox close to his chest, showering it in praise and affection he rarely allows himself. </p>
  <p>“Snow, you are not <em>actually</em> going to bring him in the house,” I drawl. I know full well he will. Little Juice Box Jr became part of our family a year ago when we found him injured and orphaned. Although he is officially still a wild creature, living in the wood behind my family’s estate while Simon and I are visiting, he always has a place at our side. </p>
  <p>“How could you even say such a thing? <em>Right in front of him!</em> ” Simon sounds completely offended, knowing full well I would have brought JB Jr inside myself. </p>
  <p>“You’re lucky he gets his mannerisms from me and not you. Otherwise, Daphne would never be so tolerant of having a wild animal come into the house every time we visit.”</p>
  <p>“Daphne loves me! She’d let me bring a polecat to dinner if I asked.”</p>
  <p>“I think the fuck not, Snow.”</p>
  <p>“Okay, <em>fine,</em> ” he pouts. “But my point stands. Daphne adores me and we would be blessed if he acted like me.”</p>
  <p>Simon sets JB Jr. down on the mat at the door, allowing JB to wipe his paws and shake off the snow before entering the house. I don’t care what Simon says; if this animal acted as half the beast Simon was while we were at Watford, he wouldn’t have been allowed in the house once. He is, however, the most well-trained wild predator you could meet.</p>
  <p>I close the door behind us, watching as JB Jr trots off to the sitting room to curl in front of the fire. </p>
  <p>I turn my gaze on Simon. “Well, Juice Box Sr, let’s go join our boy.”</p>
  <p>Simon just grins as he leads the way.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Come say hello to me on <a href="http://foolofabookwyrm.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a> I love new friends!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>